More than Fear Itself
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: "Look Lydia," he begins to say. "I really don't need your pity right now.""Jackson what pity?" Lydia asks, giving him a nervous smile. "Jackson what pity?" Lydia asks, giving him a nervous smile. "Why aren't you scared of me?" "Scared? Why would I?"


**More than Fear Itself**

In this small town of Beacon Hills contains friendly, helpful and loyal citizens. But in this peaceful area, are filled with some of the darkest moments and unexplainable murder mysteries. In that little community, many lives have changed, especially the ones that got "The Bite" from a man named Derek Hale. Secrets would start piling up but later on must stumble when one secret comes too far. It was never easy for them but with support from their loved ones, they were able to handle about any situation.

For the past few months, strange unfortunate events happened, making Beacon Hills not much of a safe town to live in. Unexplainable murders happen every night where only a few people know the truth. Werewolves, was no longer creatures of the myth. They are real and they can be anyone. Best friend, family, or even lover. Almost no one will have a clue about it unless he or she reveals themselves, or if they happen to find out on their own.

And for the past few weeks, a creature, called the Kanima slithers through the shadows of the night, looking for the victim its master wants dead. A quick stare from its piercing yellow eyes can make one frozen in fear. One single scratch from its sharp claws will paralyze a person for a period of time. Everyone is frightened by a sight of such creature. Who wouldn't be? A boy, junior year on Beacon Hills High School had his life changed like the famous Scott McCall. But in his case, it was a different situation. Jackson Whittemore, captain of the famous lacrosse team of their high school was so motivated into getting the abilities like Scott that he requested the bite from Derek. However, he had more than what he can get.

But, those days are gone now. His days as that creature were over. He had Lydia to thank the most for helping him. Yet, for the past couple of days since that night, he has his doubts about Lydia. How can she not be afraid of such creature like the Kanima? She should be at least a little afraid but she wasn't. It was hard for him becoming that type of creature that crawls in the deepest, darkest parts of down, hidden in the shadows like a predator waiting to catch its prey. Questions flooded his average-sized mind while holding a small silver key that he gave to Lydia before. Something as small as a house key can bring such bond that no one else can able to understand fully.

A loud knock on his bedroom door interrupted his train of thought. Jackson sets the key on top of his luxurious wooden nightstand and get up from his bed towards the door so he could open it. On the other side of the door stood a young girl about the age of sixteen with curly redish-brown hair wearing a casual blue belted dress with white heels. She had this sympathetic look on her face after Jackson opened the door a little.

"Lydia?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Lydia smiles at him. "Your um, butler let me in. I-I mean I would just let myself in but remember you demanded for your spare key back and I did gave it to you. I don't mind climbing up her but there are just a couple of problems; one I can't climb with these heels and two: Well, I just can't climb at all."

Jackson smirks and glances at the direction where the key is and was having second thoughts about it.

"Yeah," he says. "But really what are you doing here?"

"Allison and the others are hanging out at some arcade and I know they invited you to come along but when you didn't show up I got worried that-"

"I turned into the kanima again?" Jackson interrupts her.

"No, no that's not exactly what I mean Jackson." Lydia tells him. "I was just worried because you didn't show up."

Jackson sighs for a brief moment before he steps aside to fully open his door.

"Come inside please," Jackson tells her.

"Are you sure?"

He nods and Lydia goes inside his room which has been quite awhile since. As Jackson closes the door, Lydia looks around as if it was her first time.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," she says. "This place hasn't really changed a bit."

"Well I couldn't really redecorate considering of course I was too busy well, murdering almost half the population."

"That whole murder was never your fault Jackson." Lydia tells him. "You were being controlled. But it's all over now. Everything can be a fresh start, even for you."

The girl gently placed her hands on Jackson's shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"Things will get better, trust me." She gives him a small smile but Jackson removes her hands away from her shoulders. Lydia, confused asks him,

"What?"

"Look Lydia," he begins to say. "I really don't need your pity right now."

"Jackson what pity?" Lydia asks, giving him a nervous smile.

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Scared? Why would I?"

"Oh come on and cut the crap!" Jackson shouts at her. Lydia was startled by his sudden actions and instantly landed on his bed due to lack of balance. Her eyes widen in fear and her heart began beating fast.

"Jackson, your eyes." She tells him. "T-they're changing"

Jackson curses under his breath, realizing what she meant and turns away from her for a brief moment so he could calm himself down. Breathing heavily, he was able to be stable again. Jackson rubs his temples with his fingers to calm himself more. When he turned around, he sees Lydia holding the spare key. She seems to be having deep thoughts about the memories they shared together.

"I thought for sure you got rid of this." Lydia chuckles a little.

"Well that key really belongs to me after all so I pretty much can do whatever I want." Jackson says.

"But this little old thing does gave us many memories." She says as she lies down and caresses the covers of the bed. The bed was surely comfortable for her. Jackson went towards his bed and sits down on the edge. Lydia lies down on her stomach and asks Jackson,

"Why would you think I was afraid of you?"

"Why wouldn't you be? I was a damn monster lurking around town killing everyone!"

Lydia jumps, fearing Jackson's anger. Realizing what he just did, he started to calm himself again. He leans closer towards Lydia and locked his eyes with hers.

"Why weren't you afraid of me?"

"I-I was afraid Jackson," Lydia admits. "I was so frightened when you were that awful creature but I know you're still Jackson no matter what. And I know that this Jackson is the one that I love. Nothing has changed. Well your appearance may have change for the worse but you're still the same as ever."

Jackson became suddenly speechless after what she just said. He knew he was a jerk to her before, treated her in such manner and yet she still says that she loves him. Since he is now part of the werewolf pack, he now has the ability to sense someone's lies. And since he can't hear her heart race rapidly, she was indeed telling the truth. Her calm face and stable heart gives Jackson a sign that it was all true.

"You really mean that do you?" Jackson asks, gently touching her cheek with his soft hands that fit Lydia's face perfectly. She nods with a gentle smile and touches his hand.

"Still the same old Jackson," she whispers towards him. "Even if you are such a jerk and trust me, you are one."

Jackson gave her a look and raises an eyebrow.

"Well sometimes," Lydia laughs nervously. "But you are also an excellent athlete, strong, smart, and don't forget of course, a major hottie. Also, there is a side to you that well only I know..I think."

Jackson knew she was telling the truth since he couldn't hear her heart race. It was a simple and steady beating. His heart was as calm as before, just like that time where Lydia stood right in front of him as the Kanima giving him the key. Somehow, that key not only opens the front door of Jackson's house, but it also opens up a special bond only Lydia and Jackson can open.

He leans towards the girl, gently sealing her soft, pink lips with his chapped ones. Lydia quickly kisses back but backs away, laughing.

"What the heck is so funny?" he somewhat laughs too.

"You," Lydia begins to say. "Definitely need some lip balm!"

"What?" Jackson questions with an unbelievable look on his face as Lydia reaches for her bag and grabbed a couple of small squeezable bottles. One with the shade of peach and the other a bright shade of red.

"Now," she says, acting like a saleslady. "Which one would you prefer?"

"I am so not wearing any of that girly make up!" Jackson backs away while Lydia goes toward him with an evil look on her eye. Like a murderer chasing down her victim, treating the small little bottle like a knife. There was a little chasing going around for a brief moment until Jackson was trapped between her and a wall.

"Wow Jackson," a sarcastic Lydia shakes her head, smirking. "Afraid of a little lip balm I see?"

"That is definitely not chapstick woman!" Jackson exclaims.

"Yes it is" Lydia insists.

"Last time I checked Miss Lydia Martin, Lip Balms don't glitter."

Lydia laughs before giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you," she tells him. "Just like I always have."

A smile appears on Jackson's face for the first time since then. In the end of all his troubles, who knew that it was Lydia that healed him? Those three words touched him deeply. She was afraid of him as the Kanima but there was something more than just fear itself.

He reaches Lydia's hand and tells her,

"I love you too. Spend the night?"

Lydia smiles and nods with no protest at all.

"Where the heck is Lydia?" a young teenage boy with almost no hair wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a pair of jeans. He has a funny, loyal personality. He and five other people (half are werewolves) were living just like any other normal high school student would be at their local arcade. He was sitting on one of the booths with a drink in front of him. He took a quick sip before someone wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark jeans sits next to him and joins him.

"I think you should know where she went Stiles," his best friend, Scott McCall says to him. Scott is a brown-haired, brown-eyed sixteen-year-old with a dashing personality. Just like Jackson, he too is a famous athlete at their school's famous lacrosse team.

Also, one of the werewolves living on this quiet community.

"Oh yeah," Stiles sighs, realizing what his werewolf best friend meant. "I can't believe she wasn't afraid of him."

"Trust me," Scott tells him. "She was."

"Then why didn't she run and yell or squeal or shriek like a normal girl?" Stiles somewhat complains.

"Well Stiles," a girl about Scott and Stiles' age with long black hair tied up into a bun, wearing a simple top and jeans with a leathered jacket and a pair of sneakers. She sat next to Scott and held his hand. "She wasn't afraid because there is something stronger and more powerful than fear itself."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles wonder. "What?"

The girl, who they call Allison, gives Scott a loving look for a brief moment before she replies,

"Love."


End file.
